


The One That Got Away

by sherlockholmes221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, John is alive, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmes221b/pseuds/sherlockholmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ysabella was once the most important part of Sam's life. Now, after three years, she's back and her arrival will set Sam on a path of self discovery that will enlighten him as to what he wants and what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on FFN but, since a lot of people are no longer using FFN, I decided to post it here.

Prologue

Sam woke up feeling like today would be different.

It started like any other day though. He woke up everyone in The Roadhouse, helped Ellen make breakfast and washed the dishes. It was when he went to take out the trash that things changed. He dropped the bag into the bin and, as he turned to leave, a hand gripped his wrist, stopping him mid-motion. He turned back in time to catch the young woman as she collapsed.

He carried her inside and set her on the counter before he doused her in holy water. When she didn't react he called for Dean and Ellen knowing that his dad, Jo and Ash would be right behind them. Sam moved back, giving Ellen and Dean the space they needed to treat the stranger. The two of them had more first-aid training than all the others combined, years of patching up husband and father, respectively, paying off in moments like these. Ellen lifted the young woman's head slightly, enough to uncover her face to check for injuries there. Sam wasn't looking at that moment, his attention taken up by his dad's questions. He turned to glance at her for a second, just checking on their progress with her injuries, and had to do a double take.

He stood there, frozen, taking in her pale skin, the arch of her eyebrows, the aristocratic cut of her nose and chin, her downward-turned lips and the dark copper colour of her hair. He knew that if she opened her eyes, everyone would note their almond shape and the verdigris colour that had a tendency to take his breath away. He couldn't believe his eyes, but when Dean tore the rest of her shirt open he saw the one thing she never gave back to him, the necklace with a treble clef charm, the gift he hung on her neck on their one year anniversary.

"Oh my god... Ysabella?"


End file.
